Si no fuésemos amigos
by Lady Lostarot
Summary: Todo en su vida estaba bien, todo hasta que llegó una fatídica carta de Harry Potter, una cuyo mensaje primordial era: Voy a casarme! Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Si no fuésemos amigos**

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron por las pequeñas rendijas entre las cortinas, aún era temprano, y deseaba quedarse aquel día hasta tarde en la cama, pero un constante repiqueteo en el vidrio le obligo a levantarse.

Desperezándose y estirándose como haría un gato, aventó las sabanas de una patada y con calma se dirigió a la ventana, una lechuza blanca esperaba impacientemente, ululando molesta al saberse ignorada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo mientras soltaba el pedazo de pergamino de su pata, le ofreció una golosina que el ave tomo después de morderle la mano – típico.

Cerró la ventana, evitando que el aire gélido del invierno se colara en su habitación, tomo asiento frente a la chimenea y extendió el papel.

"_A quien parece que me ha olvidado:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Hace meses que dejamos la escuela y no he sabido nada de ti, ni lechuzas ni una visita rápida ni nada, somos magos ¿recuerdas? Con acercar tu cabeza a la chimenea y decir "Godric´s Hollow" bastaría._

_En fin, no te escribí para regañarte, solo quería darte una espectacular noticia, bien aquí va…._

_¡VOY A CASARME!"_

En ese momento el mundo entero se detuvo y se tornó de cabeza, extendió el brazo para sujetarse del alfeizar de la ventana ante el súbito mareo y tuvo que leer la frase un par de veces más para que su cerebro le diera sentido, Harry Potter iba a casarse.

Siguió leyendo el pergamino, detallaba la fecha de la boda y la hora en la que se esperaba a los invitados, cuando llegó al final de la nota su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

"_Pd. ¿Podrías llegar algunas horas antes? Me encantaría que me ayudaras con los últimos detalles._

_Con cariño, Harry"_

Después de eso tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de tomar un trozo de pergamino y garabatear la respuesta, un simple _"Allí estaré"_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió, solo esperaba que Harry no pudiese leer sus sentimientos en tan corta misiva.

Los días corrieron como el agua y en menos de lo que esperaba o deseaba, el fatídico día llego.

Se aliso la ropa por enésima vez y dirigió una larga mirada a su reflejo, todo estaba bien, solo una ligera sombra oscura bajo sus ojos, comprensible después de las muchas horas en vela. Se acercó a la chimenea tomando a su paso el regalo para la feliz pareja y un puño de polvos flú, al entrar dijo su destino en voz alta y espero el conocido jalón en el estómago.

Cuando apareció en la chimenea de los Potter tuvo que dar un par de pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio, aunque para su fortuna o desgracia, una fuerte mano se cerró en torno a su brazo ayudándole.

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar – dijo Harry, con esa voz profunda y masculina que podía derretir a cualquiera.

- No me lo perdería por nada – mintió mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se sacudía del cabello los restos de cenizas.

- Aun falta un rato para la ceremonia, tenemos tiempo de al menos tomar té y desayunar algo antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados.

Le tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a la cocina, la cual en esos momentos bullía con actividad, al menos una decena de elfos domésticos correteaba por ahí, en un ir y venir de platillos y viandas, Harry se inclinó para hablar con uno de ellos.

- ¿Podrías traernos el té?

Un elfo de brillantes y redondos ojos azules asintió con fuerza, aunque antes de moverse dirigió una mirada a su alrededor, buscando algún espacio libre donde Harry y su visita pudiesen sentarse.

- Lo tomaremos en mi habitación.

- El té estará listo en unos minutos Harry Potter.

Subieron por una de las escaleras laterales hasta la planta alta, donde Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación principal, dentro la situación no era muy diferente, por todos lados había ropa, sabanas revueltas, regalos de todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, al fondo, en el único lugar limpio y despejado estaba colgada la túnica de gala para la celebración.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo – dijo Harry, con un movimiento suave acarició la tela de la túnica.

- Yo tampoco lo creo – sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento – entonces ¿para qué me querías?

- Quiero escribir mis votos y esperaba que pudieses ayudarme.

- ¿Yo? Pero….

Harry no le dio mucho tiempo para discutir, le dedico una de esas sonrisas devastadoras y sacó un trozo de pergamino, plumas y tinta.

- ¿No es algo que deberías haber preparado ya? ¡Te casas en unas horas!

- Bueno, si cierta persona no hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra todo habría sido más sencillo.

"_Touché"_ pensó con amargura, y juntos se sentaron en un sofá, soltando frases y palabras al azar que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma, tras dos horas y muchas tazas de té, los votos estaban completados, Harry se puso de pie, leyéndolos en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Quedaron hermosos – dijo con la voz cortada por la emoción – muchas gracias.

Le hecho los brazos al cuello, estrechándole contra sí mientras susurraba en su oído.

- Agradezco tanto que seamos amigos –

Amigos, la palabra resonó en su mente, ¿y si no fuesen amigos? ¿Tendría el valor para decirle los sentimientos que albergaba? ¿Podría cruzar los centímetros que los separaban para robarle un beso?

No, no podría, porque tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo y desapareciera de su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en lo atractivo que era Harry, en su delicioso aroma, en su voz y sonrisa irresistibles, pero fue inútil, y por primera vez se dejó perder en la fantasía que su mente le regalaba, lo rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido y fuerte, los músculos perfectamente esculpidos. Lo imaginó encima suyo, desnudo, besándole con pasión y voracidad mientras le quitaba la ropa y saboreaba su cuerpo sensible y excitado.

Que glorioso sería, sentir el cadencioso vaivén de sus caderas mientras le declaraba su eterno amor.

- Harry… - gimió sin querer.

El aludido se apartó de inmediato, confundido por el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un poco, quizá es el calor, o mucho té.

- ¿Quieres que llame al médico? – la preocupación brillaba en los ojos verdes de Harry.

- Estoy bien – se apartó de golpe, buscando algo en que fijar su atención.

Lo primero que encontró fueron varias fotografías enmarcadas en la pared, la mayoría habían sido tomadas en Hogwarts, con el equipo de quidditch, su graduación, sus amigos de Gryffindor, algunas pocas con los Slytherin.

- Me acuerdo de esta – dijo con una leve carcajada.

Harry se acercó a ver la fotografía, eran él y Parvati durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- No me lo recuerdes, Parvati aún me odia por lo que pasó esa noche – Harry recorrió algunas de las fotos – mira, aquí estás – señaló varios marcos con los dedos – no entiendo como hacías para salir tan bien en todas las tomas.

- Será mejor que me vaya para que empieces a arreglarte.

Y sin más dejó la habitación, corrió por el pasillo hasta salir a los jardines, dejándose caer a la sombra de un árbol.

- Ámale en silencio – dijo una y otra vez – ámale pero deja que sea feliz.

Se quedó bajo el árbol mucho rato, viendo como los elfos trabajaban rápida y eficazmente para decorar la casa, pronto todo estuvo listo, las esculturas de hielo en el jardín, la música, las luces, y por supuesto el altar.

Se dirigió hacia allí, admirando las velas mágicas que flotaban alrededor, dando un aire de romanticismo y elegancia, las sillas habían sido decoradas con lazos de seda blancos y las flores emitían una fragancia embriagadora. Se colocó bajo el arco que separaba la zona donde sería la boda y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la alfombra carmesí, imaginando a Harry de pie junto al altar, con los ojos brillando por la emoción, recibiéndole con una sonrisa, la marcha nupcial acompañando sus pasos.

- Si…acepto – dijo en un susurro, dejando que un par de lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Una voz le llamo desde sus espaldas y la fantasía se desvaneció, volvió el rostro para toparse con Harry, el aire le faltó por un momento al verlo de pie a unos pasos de distancia, la imagen de Harry con esa túnica de gala le afectó profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, todo bien – se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente y le regaló una sonrisa, con cuidado pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello de Harry, tratando de acomodarlo.

- La ceremonia va a empezar, aunque creo que debí advertirte que sería al aire libre – señaló su ropa – creo que no es lo bastante abrigadora, ve a mi habitación y pídele algo adecuado a los elfos.

Asintió, agradeciendo salir de la bochornosa situación en que se había metido, cuando entró a la casa un pequeño elfo ya le estaba esperando, le guió de regreso a la habitación y le ofreció una túnica, quiso pedirle un abrigo pero el elfo había insistido en que solo esa prenda podía utilizar, cuando volvió al jardín las velas se habían apagado y casi todo estaba en penumbra, solo podía divisar la figura de Harry, de pie bajo el arco de flores.

- ¿Harry? – se acercó apresuradamente - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry tomó su mano y susurro algo mientras apuntaba a la túnica con su varita, al instante se tornó de un blanco inmaculado, bordada con finos hilos de color esmeralda.

- ¡Harry no puedo usar blanco! – hizo lo que pudo para desasirse del agarre de Harry pero éste no cedió hasta que llegaron al arco - ¡no está bien usar blanco!

- Está bien – sentenció Harry antes de inclinarse para robarle un beso.

- ¡Estás loco! – estalló, tratando de zafarse de nuevo - ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

Harry le sonrió, besándole de nuevo, acercando sus cuerpos hasta que un suave gemido brotó de sus labios.

- No me hagas esto…. – suplicó, tratando de contener el llanto – ¡vas a casarte en unos minutos!

- Contigo.

Cualquier frase murió en sus labios, tenía que ser un chiste, alzo la mirada hasta toparse con la de Harry, que le miraba con absoluta devoción y amor.

- ¿C-casarnos? ¡Hace meses que no nos vemos, ni siquiera hablamos a menudo! ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque no puedo esperar ni un día más a que decidas expresar lo que sientes, lo vi desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, la guerra nos unió aun más, nos hizo darnos cuenta de que pertenecemos juntos ¿o me equivoco?

- Harry…

- Cásate conmigo.

Como si esas palabras fuesen parte de un hechizo, las velas se encendieron de nuevo, el párroco ya se encontraba tras el altar, y las sillas antes vacías ahora estaban ocupadas por familiares y amigos, que miraban la escena conmovidos, esperando el momento decisivo.

- ¡Sí!

El jardín estalló con vítores y aplausos de todos los presentes, que se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazar y felicitar a la feliz pareja. El párroco llamó al orden y la ceremonia continuo con lo planeado, frente al altar intercambiaron los votos que habían escrito juntos horas antes y sellaron su amor con un profundo beso.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

¿Y con quién se casó Harry? ¡Es su decisión! Trate de escribirlo de tal forma que pudiese ser hombre o mujer, así que quien les guste será la "novia"

Bien…creo que es de las historias más empalagosas que he escrito en mi vida, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado. De antemano muchas gracias por leer!

Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias como siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
